


Especially Yours.

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: As the apothecary looked at the stranger's eyes, he saw, not anger, but desperation. The same desperation he felt within himself these past couple days, weeks, months.The desperation for death."Come in, the poison hasn't been made yet."The stranger looked at him skeptically."Death has patience. I'd know."aka: That moment when the apothecary doesn't give Romeo the poison right away





	Especially Yours.

"I pay your poverty, but not your will."

The apothecary sighed as he looked beneath his counter, the poison-ridden vial readily available for the handsome stranger in front of him. In truth, he was planning to drink it himself, however, the man begged and paid a good price for it so the decision was clear as day.

However, there was hesitancy.

As the apothecary looked at the stranger's eyes, he saw, not anger, but desperation. The same desperation he felt within himself these past couple days, weeks, months.

The desperation for death.

"Come in, the poison hasn't been made yet."

The stranger looked at him skeptically.

"Death has patience. I'd know."

The stranger comes into the lowly shack, and the apothecary grabs his book from a nearby shelf.

"What's your name, stranger?"

"Romeo."

"Do you have a last name?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Family problems?"

Romeo stayed quiet as the apothecary gathered the ingredients. The shack they were located in was run-down, dirty, and dimly lit, as a single lantern lit up the room. A single bookshelf adorned with books, herbs, and all types of other rusty tools decorated the room.

"Mind if you fetch me my mortar and pestle?"

Romeo did so, and the apothecary smiles as he gives his thanks.

The apothecary was young, about 20 years of age. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, though some of it was coming undone, and falling astray unto his face. This, along with his sun-kissed, dirty skin brought out the blue in his eyes. He looks as if he was once a strong man, though now he was thinned down, as he was dirt poor, unable to give himself food.

"Measure out an ounce of this here herb, grind it into a fine powder."

Romeo did so without thought.

The apothecary sighed. 

"Aren't you going to tell me your story?"

"Not without you telling yours first, stranger."

"Ah, but of course."

The apothecary started mixing small amounts of liquids to one another as he started the tell his tale.

"I was supposed to be a blacksmith. I was supposed to be the best."

"Mhm. Oh, here you go."

Romeo passes the apothecary the fine powder and the apothecary takes it, pouring it into his solution.

"Is there more to your story, apothecary?"

"Oh, of course. My family disowned me after I told them I wanted to pursue medicine and such. Then when I reached out to the apothecary guild, they wouldn't accept me, so my business never really got the boost it needed to get up and running, and here I am, stuck at rock bottom."

"Why didn't the apothecary guild accept you?"

"Because was I part of the blacksmith guild. For some reason, the apothecary guild and the blacksmith guild hate each other. I never knew why. But I really loved being an apothecary, planning how all the herbs would grow and mixing the ingredients and such, it was really fun. "

"I see."

The apothecary took out sugar from a cupboard and put a teaspoon into his mixture.

The apothecary is elegant within his movements, each precise and done in confidence. He loved his work, that was clear, but his face spoke of sadness that Romeo was ever-so-familiar with. And the apothecary's story was much like his own. 2 houses destroy a life due to their hatred towards each other. The apothecary couldn't have done what he wanted, did what he wished, without these 2 houses making it oh-so-difficult, just because of his birthright.

The apothecary was miserable. He _loved_ being an apothecary, now he didn't. It _was_ really fun, now it wasn't. His sunken cheeks and tired eyes, his thin body and cracked lips made it clear that he was having trouble even simply surviving, let alone managing his own apothecary.

"Won't you tell me your story, Romeo?"

"It's similar to yours, apothecary. I too, long for something I can't have. Juliet Capulet."

"A girl?"

"Only the best."

"I see. But then- why would you want this poison?"

"She- she's dead, and I'll soon be joining her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The apothecary took a deep breath, looking at Romeo and the poisonous mixture in his hand.

It has been a long time coming.

"Well, I'll give her your regards. Juliet was it?"

"Apothecary? What are you-"

The apothecary downed the poison he's made and collapses on the floor. Romeo hurriedly sat by his side.

"Romeo, there's another vial of poison underneath the counter near the front of the shop. It's- it's the only one there. Take it, and you'll be joining the one you love. Am I clear?"

"Apothecary, you're as murky as swamp water after a storm. Why would you do this? Why-"

"Dear Romeo, I'm not happy, you can see it in me, I can't do all- any of this anymore "

"But- but why now? You- you could've done it at any other time!"

"If I did it any other time then I'd be in the afterlife alone. You'll- you'd be joining me and Juliet yes? You're gonna be there?"

"Yes, I will! I will see you in the afterlife, apothecary! I'll- I'll be there, alright? Apothecary, oh dear apothecary, just- just wait for me, okay? I'll- I'll be there with you and Juliet!"

"I'm thankful that it's your handsome face that will be the last thing I see. Romeo, you're too kind, please, stop shedding these tears for someone you've just met. The last time I've seen tears were my own! Stop weeping, now, shh- shhhh."

"Apothecary, bless me- bless me with your name!"

"My name? You haven't even told me all of yours."

"I'm Romeo! My name is Romeo Montague!"

"Romeo Montague... Montague? Monta- Montague. That's a lovely name. Romeo Montague."

Romeo watches intently as the light from the apothecary's eyes fade.

"Any name would be lovelier than mine, apothecary. Especially yours."


End file.
